justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatanna
Zatanna is the daughter of a magician and a childhood friend of Batman. Biography Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Her cousin, Zachary Zatara, is also a magician. Abilities Magic: Zatanna is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. As a tribute to her father, and as a focus for her spells, she casts spells by speaking backwards or "Logomancy". For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. * Elemental Control: Zatanna can manipulate magical elements such as: ** Pyrokinesis: Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. ** Cryokinesis: Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. ** Electrokinesis: Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. ** Hydrokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical water. ** Geokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical rocks. ** Aerokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical wind. ** Photokinesis: Generate and manipulate magic lights. ** Umbrakinesis: Generate and manipulate magic shadows. * Telekinesis: Zatanna can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells.567 * Telepathy: Zatanna can also read minds, view and erase memories of others with or without the person's consent.68 * Teleportation: She can send herself and/or anyone to anyplace she/they wish to visit without any space/time restrictions.691071112 * Dimensional Travel: Zatanna can travels through dimensions through portals she opened with magic. * Reality Alteration: She can manipulate reality at will to inflicts confusions and mental trauma on her target. * Antipathy: Zatanna can reverse physical trauma so all damage that comes to her will hit her target instead. * Deflection: Zatanna can return energy projections sent to her back to their source without loss of momentum or power.9 * Chronokinesis: Zatanna can move time forwards or backwards or even stops time in demand. * Weather Manipulation: Zatanna can control and affects the weather in a certain area. * Eldritch Blast: Zatanna can blast enemies with mystical energy.910711 * Energy Construct Creation: Zatanna can use her magical energies to create inanimate objects such as traps or devices to suit her needs.9131014 * Energy Transference: Zatanna once forced a "nightmare" demon into the dreams of hundreds of people to split him apart then locked him away in her hat.15916 * Flight: Zatanna can fly or levitate however she says that this requires a lot of energy and concentration and therefore she chooses not to fly if possible.1311 * Force Field: Zatanna can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes Zatanna to hold.910 * Healing: Zatanna can heal herself or whoever she choses from most injuries.9 * Phasing: Zatanna can make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible. * Size Alteration: Zatanna can increase or decrease her size or the size of others to any conceivable size.9 * Transformation: Zatanna can turn anything into anything else, essentially. For instance, she has turned bullets into paper airplanes14 as well changing her clothes instantly.68 Most often she changes violent objects into harmless things. Gallery Kid Zatanna.png|Here's Zatanna as a 10 year old in Trick or Threat Trivia * Zatanna is voiced by Lacey Chabert who had previously voiced her in Young Justice and *She has braces when she was 10 years old in [[Trick of Threat]. Injustice: Gods Among Us]. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Justice League Category:Magic Users